


Taking Chances

by tara_elizabeth



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tara_elizabeth/pseuds/tara_elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I slide her hand in mine, continuing to walk down the crowded and busy street.<br/>"Luke," she giggles, pulling away.<br/>I frown and stop walking, "what?"<br/>"We're in public..." She says matter-of-factly.<br/>I shrug. "So?"</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When your boyfriend no longer interests you and bores you nearly to death, the only way to deal with the agonizing torture, is to cheat. You don't want him to get upset by breaking up with him, right?</p>
<p>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I have not yet published this story on Wattpad and would love feedback to if you guys enjoy it. I have 5 chapters written and would love to know what you all think. :)  
> Enjoy .xx

~  
I lay on my back panting, wiping the sweat off of my forehead discreetly, in hopes he wouldn't notice. "That was amazing." I smiled. He looked over at me and returned a toothy grin. We both lay there in a comfortable silence until I picked up my phone and read the time: 5:46pm.  
I sat up extremely quick and wrapped my bathrobe around me. All exhaustion I had felt moments before had vanished. "Luke! You need to leave now. Asher will be home any minute!"  
He got up just as quickly as I had and began to put on his clothes. I ran down the hallway, towards the front room and glanced outside but there was still no other car, besides Luke's, in the driveway.  
Nighttime had taken over the familiar streets of Perth. There were tons of cars parked along the street, one of the neighbours must have been having a party. But Asher's car was nowhere in sight. Luke ran down the hall sliding up behind me and struggled to put on his black converse, jumping about attempting to put them on without undoing the laces but eventually gave up, sighing and held them in his hand.  
His hair was slightly disheveled from the events that had just occurred but I didn't say anything. It looked hot. He loved it when I grabbed his hair... I bit my lip and my mind wandered to the events that had just unfolded. I just wanted to drag him-.  
"Katherine," he waved his hand in front of my face and then continued, "I'm leaving now." I shook my head.  
"Right. Okay." I didn't know wether to hug him or not so I just awkwardly moved around him to open the door and ushered him out.  
"I'll call you." He winked.  
I felt my cheeks heat up but quickly closed the door before he could notice. Luke and I had been sneaking around for at least 3 weeks now but it still felt so awkward and I'm not exactly sure why.  
My back leaned up against the door frame allowing my mind to debrief and regather. The clouded thoughts were interrupted when the door reopened. I thought it might be Luke again and I turned around and kissed him.  
I moaned in his mouth and smiled into the kiss. He was smiling too.  
"Someone's happy to see me." Wait.  
I pulled away and who stood in front of me was not the person I thought I was kissing.  
"Oh, Asher." I tried to regain my composure before he would notice my surprise. "Yeah, of course!" I looked away, my cheeks flaming.  
His hair was perfect but his tie had been loosened and his shirt was wrinkled.  
Asher didn't seem to notice my discomfort because he smiled and brought me into his arms. "Hi my love. How was your day?"  
"Productive." I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. My day had consisted of old movies and ice cream and sex with Luke; everything BUT productive.  
"Good to hear. Is supper ready?" He let go of me and padded into the kitchen.  
I scurried after him, "Uh, no."  
He turned and looked at me. "I thought you said you had a productive day."  
I fumbled with my fingers, "I did! I just got so busy and forgot." Lie.  
He pursed his lips and nodded. "Alright. Well, do you want to just get Chinese then?"  
"Sure!" I agreed as pleasantly as I could.  
—  
We sat at the kitchen table, across from each other, in complete silence, the only sound was the scraping of chopsticks and small sound of chewing. I grew bored and tried my best to make conversation with him. Lately Asher and I had been distant since he was constantly working. He was hardly ever home and when he was, he was always in his office working or sleeping and that was the main reason I had started cheating on him. I was bored.  
"How was work?"  
He shrugged and continued chewing his mouthful and then spoke, "It was alright. Productive." I couldn't tell if he was mocking me or being serious, but the stern look on his face told me he was being serious. Awkward does not begin to explain the feeling in the air. It was definitely tense. Did he know something?  
"That's good."  
Our conversation fell short. The only other thing we spoke about after that was how good the Chinese food was until we had finished eating. I got up from the table and put my container into the garbage and went to our bedroom and turned off the light. I didn't even bother saying goodnight.  
~


	2. Murder Me On The Orient Express. Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated. :)  
> Enjoy .xx

~  
When I opened my eyes, Asher was surprisingly laying beside me. I sort of assumed he hadn't come to bed because of my behaviour the night before. His longish black hair, across his face and his lips slightly parted, breathing evenly. If I wasn't so bored of our relationship, I would say that he looked cute but I can't say that, things just aren't the same anymore... I shuffled under the blankets, trying my best not to wake him and read the clock:  
7:15am  
I sighed and sat up, swinging my legs across the edge of the bed. There was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep now, plus Asher has to get up soon anyways. I tied on my dressing gown and trudged into the kitchen and poured some cereal. The clock ticked above my head only lulling me, making my eyes closed. My eyes shoot open when I nearly spill the milk everywhere and silently thank God that nobody was around to just witness that. I slowly began eating quietly when Asher walked into the room, shrugging on his dress shirt. His exposed chest made me suck in breath. Damn, I'm horny.  
I took in his appearance, admiring his hair. He didn't usually style it with anything, he had never needed to.  
He broke the silence, doing up the last button on his dress-shirt, "So this weekend, there's this business party that I have to go to." I nodded and took another bite. "And I want you to come with me." He finished buttoning up the last button on his sleeve and then looked at me.  
"Sounds good babe." I took another bite.  
"Perfect," He poured the coffee beans into the top of the machine, "it's rather fancy, so make sure you have something nice to wear."  
"Don't I always." I smirked. He placed his mug on the counter and looked in the microwave reflection, checking his teeth.  
"Ha-Ha." The coffee pot began to boil and he quickly poured it into his coffee mug before heading towards the front door. I never understood how he could like such bitter coffee, I always have to add milk and sugar and sometimes a shot of french vanilla before I even consider drinking it. Tea was always different though, I don't like anything in my tea.  
I stood up and placed my bowl in the sink before following him into the dimly lit hallway. The smell of coffee had already wafted into the lounge and I made a self-reminder to pour myself a cup after Asher had left.  
He picked up his briefcase before smiling and kissing me on the cheek. "See you later."  
I folded my arms, locking in the warmth as the burst of cold air hit me as the front door closed. I turned and headed back to the kitchen.  
I look at the clock and notice that there is only half an hour before the store needs to open. I poured the remainder of the coffee and added the milk and sugar then quickly got changed into my work clothes, brushed out my hair, brushed my teeth, and then headed out, locking the door behind me.  
My hands clutch the steering wheel as thoughts of Luke swirl around my head. I hate doing this to Asher but I just can't help it. The things Luke does to me... I wish that I could just look at Asher and tell him the truth without having to deal with the consequences.  
I parked in the back and bundled up in my coat, preparing for the cold. There was a fresh layer of snow from the night before blanketing the pavement, it crunched under my feet with every step I took. The frost nipped at my nose and I stuffed my hands into my pockets. I tried to unlock the back door without having to take my hands out of my pockets by using my hands through my coat but failed miserably when the keys jingled when they hit the ground. I groaned and took my right hand out of my warm pocket and pathetically picked them up. Once I was back on my feet I attempted again and the door finally unlocked. I stumbled in, desperate for the warmth and set down the keys on the counter.  
Lenny's was never too busy but my boss was still strict on me being here on time to open the door for non-existent customers. The smell of old books was prominent when I flicked on the 'Open' sign in the front window and then sat my bag on the stool behind the counter that was in the middle of the small bookstore. I sighed a deep sigh, preparing myself for the long day of the occasional customer walking in and then walking out without purchasing anything.  
~  
The day went by just as I had thought it would, slow. Only 20 minutes until my break and I can go to Subway and talk with Celine for a while. Just as I was getting up to put on my coat, the bell above the door chimed, telling me someone had just walked in. I turned towards the door and saw the last person I expected to see.  
"Luke?"  
He looked me in the eyes and frowned, "Katherine?"  
I crossed my arms, "what are you doing here?"  
"I was uh, getting a book for my mum, actually."  
I uncrossed my arms, "oh." For a split second, I thought he had showed up to surprise me. "What book?"  
"Murder On The Orient Express," he looked around the book store, "it's by her favorite author so I figured that I would buy it for her and saw this little place and thought I'd take a look."  
I grinned, "I love that book."  
His expression changed, he seemed more interested now, "I didn't know you read books." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. Man, I sure hope he is.  
"Shut up. I work here don't I?"  
He shrugged. Then there was silence for a moment, "do you want me to help you find it?"  
"Uh, sure."  
I walked around the counter and walked to the closest side of books to the windows and began scanning the spines of books. "So, is it her birthday or something?"  
"Something like that." He said more like a question. I chose to ignore it. I didn't necessarily want to start a conversation with him.  
I pulled out the book and turned and put it in his hands. "There you go."  
"Uh, thanks"  
"Mhm."  
As I was walking back to the counter, I could pretty much feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of my neck and decided to add a little more sway to my hips. I hope he notices. When I turned towards the counter, Luke's eyes were wide and I did my best to hide my smile and scanned his book.  
"Can you believe it was all 12 of the passengers that did it to avenge her death?"  
Luke looked up, "hm? Oh, yeah. I haven't read it."  
Wow, awkward. "Oh, well, I would say you should but I just gave it away for you."  
Luke barely made eye contact with me or spoke at all while he paid for the book and it was making me feel a little bit more awkward but I did my best to ignore it. I handed him the bag with the book in it and smiled at him. He made brief eye contact with me and a tiny smile. "Bye Luke."  
"Bye Katherine."  
The door chime rang as he exited and I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. That was way too awkward.  
~


End file.
